universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Stewie Griffin
Moveset Neutral B - Weather Control Device Stewie uses the device for 3 seconds before selecting a type of weather. Each weather has a 1/4 of a chance of happening. *Sunny - the stage starts getting hot, slowing down the opponents. *Rain - it will start making puddles in which opponents can slip in. If it's heavy rain, it will hit the opponents. *Snow - opponents will randomly get frozen. Any opponents that have ice-related abilities don't get affected or Restore Health. *Wind - opponents will be blown to the left or right side of the screen. None of the weather affects Stewie. There's also no cooldown time, so the device will just change the forecast. Side B - Flamethrower Stewie uses his flamethrower. But unlike the Pyro's, Stewie can't move while using it. However, the damage when touched is much more devastating. Up B - Grappling Hook Stewie uses a grappling hook to grab on the nearest ledge. You can't control or aim it, it'll just grab the ledge that's the closest, if there's is a ledge that's near, as it has a good but limited range. If anyone touches the hook, they recieve damage. Down B - Muscular Stewie Stewie can guard himself front the opponents so that they can't trespass him. He can't move every time he blocks someone. Also, mentioned in his neutral special, if he's attacked within the 3 seconds he's beefed up, the move is cancelled. Believe it or not, this can deal damage. Final Smash - LOIS!! LOIS!! For 20 seconds, Stewie calles for his mom, Lois. He can release a shockwave that can cause damage. The closer you are to Stewie, the more damage you receive. Each call Stewie gives produces a shockwave. For the first 4 seconds he will Lois, the next 4, Mom, then mommy, mama, and finally mom, after that Lois will appear on the screen shouted "WHAT?!". If the opponent touches her/behind her, they be instantly get K.O.'d. Stewie then say "Hi" and giggles, making Lois disappear and ending the smash. She is avoidable, though. K.O. Sounds KO1: What the Deuce?! KO2: DAMN! StarKO: GHAAA!! I BROKE A DAMN BLOOD VESSEL!! StarKO: Blast! Taunts Down Taunt- Go...away... Fat man... Side Taunt- Excellent!! Up Taunt- Snake Griffin (His tongue moves). ''Character Description'' Role In The Subspace Emissary Colors and Costumes *Default ® *Evil Stewie (Inverted Overalls and shirt) *Family Guy first Pilot Stewie (Purple Shirt and Green overalls) *??? *??? *??? *Darth Stewie (From Family Guy: Something, Something Dark Side) Trivia * Stewie's Darth Vader costume seems to have a force grab. It is unknown if Stewie has this besides his Darth Vader costume Category:Playable Characters Category:Family Guy Category:FOX Category:Male Category:Baby Category:Human Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Smart Character Category:Gunholders Category:Neutral Category:Adult Swim Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:People with Family Problems Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Celebrities Category:Hero or Villain Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Big Headed Characters Category:Jewish Category:Characters who had gotten cloned Category:Bisexual Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Singer Category:Good Singers Category:People who don't feel so good